


Ghosts and Lectures

by Ashrel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bows, M/M, Mutual Pining, Revali being a salty birb, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrel/pseuds/Ashrel
Summary: Revali is tired of being stuck as a ghost, and tied to a feral gremlin who obviously doesn't know how to properly take care of a bow. So he's going to change that.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Ghosts and Lectures

Link sighed as he faceplanted into the grass, hoping to muffle out the ranting that was happening besides him. This didn’t do anything except serve to give him an even larger headache, so he turned back over, to be greeted with a beak stuck into his face, still talking.

“Revali, give it a rest, would you?” He signed to the rito, but was ignored. Revali continued ranting, waving his wings in the air to emphasize his point, and Link groaned.

“Why, I simply cannot believe that you have deteriorated so much in the past 100 years! Obviously, the only reason why you defeated my killer is because I was guiding you!” Link looked offended for a moment, before silently laughing.

“What is it?” Revali was momentarily stopped from his rantings by Link, and turned towards him, wings on hips. “Well? I’m a busy Rito, so spit it out.”

“Let him have his fun, Revali.” Another voice chimed into the one-way conversation. Mipha appeared in the glowing teal flames that accompanied ghosts, smiling softly.

“That’s no excuse for what he did! Those bows were brand new, I watched them be made before my very eyes, and his! And then all three shattered like glass when he used them! Bows don’t shatter, they’re made of wood!” Mipha smirked.

“You’re letting him get to you, you know.” 

“I know that, but this hylian is an atrocity to good archers, such as myself!”

Link had finally decided to pick himself back up and set up camp for the night, the fire roaring to life, due to his experience with it (and definitely not because he set fires for the fun of it).

He was just ready to pull out the sheikah slate to organize his inventory while the food was cooking when Revali sat next to him with a huff.

“You obviously don’t know how to treat a bow with respect, so I’ll have to teach you!” Link raised an eyebrow in questioning, and Revali turned away. “It’s only because you suck at managing your weapons, so don’t get any ideas!”

He didn’t say anything after that, pointing out the wooden bow that Link had taken from the horseback bokoblins that had attacked them a while back, and showing Link how it looked.

“First, you have to destring it, and replace that, because the poor thing looks like it is about to snap.”

It was true. The thread/rope combination that the bokoblins had used was fraying in the center, and had probably one more use out of it. Revali guided Link through motions that felt almost familiar, and showed him how to restring it, the bow already looking slightly better.

“And don’t forget to clean it regularly! I’ve seen how you never clean your weapons!” Revali snapped.

On the other side of the fire, more visible due to it being night, Urbosa and Mipha both smirked as they took in Revali and Link.

“Want to be who makes the first move?” Urbosa smirked. “Revali doesn’t look like he has the guts to do it.”

“I know Link, he’s not going to be the first to initiate conversation at all with people, even if he does have a strange affinity with Revali.” Mipha responded, making sure to be quiet enough as to not disturb the two talking.

“If you say so.” Urbosa looked doubtful. “Are you jealous of Revali? After all, the zora armor that Link wears was supposed to be-”

“I know. But Link is happy, and that makes me happy.”

“We all want Link to be happy, don’t we?”

“We do.”

Revali got suspiciously close to Link, before snapping his head back and continuing to lecture Link on the etiquette of bows. 

“They need to stop dancing around each other.” Daruk grunted from behind Urbosa and Mipha. “They need to man up like us gorons and say it.” 

“Let’s give them time, have patience.” Mipha responded lightly. “They already have become so close.”

“Even if Revali won’t admit it.” Urbosa muttered.

Link smiled, before making motions like he was shoving Revali off of him, and Revali obliged by looking offended, even if he was a ghost and couldn’t be touched, following along with Link’s laughed, with a ghost (haha get it) of a smile upon his beak.

The firelight flickered and danced, with laughter and angry words - that Link never took to heart because they were never said with any real heat behind them - trailing off into the nighttime.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree (with Urbosa, Mipha, and Daruk) that those two need to just kiss already.


End file.
